Godzilla vs. Legion
by MegaZeo
Summary: The King of The Monsters takes on the massive insect from outer space.


Disclaimer: Godzilla belongs to Toho and Legion belongs to Daiei.  
  
Godzilla Vs. Legion  
by: MegaZeo  
  
  
Legion was pleased. She had conquered the city the humans called Fukuoka, and in the morning she would move on. The humans had tried to stop her with their petty weapons, but they did nothing to her. The missiles exploded harmlessly against her armored hide, and the masers just stung. A simple blast from her Concussion Beam had totally obliterated them. Now, her babies were marching throughout the city, and her partner, the Legion Flower, was off thriving in another part of the city.  
  
Legion overlooked her new territory, the night wind blowing through her horns. She began to take a step forward, when she suddenly heard a loud, predatory roar. She turned to see the source of the sound and was startled.  
  
A large, biped reptile was approaching her. Two muscular arms were held at the creature's side. A large tail swished back and forth behind it, and it carried itself on two powerful legs. Spiked dorsal fins adorned the beast's back. Legion could see razor sharp teeth in the new creature's mouth.  
  
Godzilla looked at the spiked creature in curiousity. It was one of the oddest beasts he had ever seen. A large spike emerged from the front of its face, and numerous spikes, some curved and some not, were jutting out of everywhere else.  
  
The two creatures roared softly at each other repeatedly. They watched one another, unsure who would make the first move. They waited for one of them to go on the offense.  
  
The wait wasn't long, as Legion opened her proboscis and unleashed a powerful Concussion Beam.  
  
The beam hit Godzilla hard. The Monster King fell to the ground. Legion pressed the advantage and charged as fast as she could. Godzilla was partly on his feet when Legion slammed into him.  
  
Compared to Legion, Godzilla is a lightweight. Godzilla was thrown backwards by the impact, and crash-landed into Fukuoka Tower. Godzilla shrieked as hundreds of tons of metal and concrete fell onto him. Legion seemed to laugh at her opponent's fate.  
  
But Godzilla wasn't finished yet.  
  
Godzilla rose and fired a blast of radioactive breath. Unprepared, Legion had no time to generate an energy field and was struck point-blank. Legion staggered as flames erupted from her face. Godzilla fired another ray but Legion managed to block it with a force field.  
  
Legion decided to employ a new tactic. She called out into the night, summoning the Soldiers. From under the ground and inside various buildings, thousands of Soldier Legions emerged and spotted their target. They spread their wings and flew towards Godzilla, landing on him. They covered him until he looked like a mere mass of Soldier Legions. The Soliders, only the size of a man, began chewing on him with their mandibles and clawing him with their spiked legs. Godzilla shrieked out in pain as he felt the bugs piercing his skin. The Soldiers chirped with glee as Godzilla began to bleed from their attacks.  
  
But through the pain, Godzilla felt something else: fury. He raised his Soldier-covered arms and began clawing at the bugs, but the attempt proved to be futile. Godzilla shrieked out again as they continued their assault, damaging him even further. Finally, Godzilla decided to use another tactic, and he activated the atomic furnace within him. Bright blue light began to emerge from him, shining through beneath the thousands of Soldiers that were attacking him. Suddenly, Godzilla let loose with a devastating Nuclear Pulse! A powerful blue shockwave of nuclear energy erupted forth in all directions, blowing the charred Soldiers off his body in bursts of flame. His cells began healing his wounds as soon as the Soldiers were gone.  
  
Legion was furious. She wailed at loss of her children. Instead of destroying this beast immediately, she decided, she'd make its death long and drawn out.  
  
She opened her probosics and fired five red laser whips. They sliced through Godzilla's flesh. Godzilla cried in pain as the whips sizzled his hide. Godzilla managed to fire again, hitting one of Legion's spikey "arms" at the base and blowing it off. Legion deactivated the laser whips and Godzilla stomped forward.  
  
Godzilla spun around and jarred his tail into Legion's head. Legion fumbled backwards, shrieking in surprise. Godzilla pressed the advantage and fired another radioactive ray. This ray struck as well. Godzilla reached out with clawed hands, preparing to tear Legion to shreds. But one of Legion's long, sharp legs extended and stabbed Godzilla in the side, then batted him away.  
  
Godzilla shrieked as he tumbled to the ground, bleeding from his side as he fell. He fired another powerful blast as he went. Legion blocked the beam with her energy field. The alien insect then unleashed another of her own energy blasts, catching Godzilla in another powerful shockwave. The Kaiju King barely managed to rise and charged his insectoid opponent.  
  
Instead of firing an atomic blast that would only be deflected by Legion anyway, Godzilla charged straight ahead and slammed into the beast. While not enough to knock her down, Legion was certainly knocked backwards. This time, Godzilla fired a blue ray square into Legion's chest, blowing a minor hole in it. Legion swung her head and tried to slash at Godzilla with her sharp proboscis. Godzilla ducked, avoiding the blow, and fired a blast of energy that sizzled Legion's hide.  
  
The space creature wailed in frustration; Godzilla was too close for Legion to utilize her force field!  
  
Godzilla lashed out with several punches to Legion's midsection, knocking her back a little. Legion cried out, and raised her front left leg, knocking Godzilla backwards. Godzilla fired again, striking Legion in the neck. Legion prepared to fire again, opening her proboscis to fire another powerful blast.  
  
Godzilla knew what was coming. His dorsal fins flaring, the Monster King fired a powerful burst of radioactive fire, blasting towards Legion at lightning speed. With her proboscis preparing a Concussion Beam, Legion couldn't generate a force field. Godzilla's ray struck the power core within the base of Legion's proboscis, causing an immense explosion to engulf Legion's head.  
  
When the smoke and flames dispersed, Godzilla could see Legion's face. Both sides of the proboscis were gone, and Legion's face was charred, burned, and had pieces missing. In a move that surprised even Godzilla, Legion attacked!  
  
Godzilla roared angrily; what would it take to get rid of this beast? What would it take to kill it?!  
  
Legion charged, but Godzilla was quicker. He fired an atomic blast at Legion, striking her chest. With her proboscis gone, Legion could no longer summon her force field or his blue Concussion Beam. But she could still fire her piercing laser whips.  
  
Which she did as soon as Godzilla was nearly on top of her. The five red energy beams shot from Legion's power core and through Godzilla's body. Legion deactivated the laser whips as Godzilla shrieked in pain and fell to the ground.  
  
For the first time ever, Godzilla seemed to be losing. The insect monster Legion seemed to be unaffected by his radioactive blasts, and blowing off a limb from its head hadn't even slowed it down! He had done everything he could. Or had he?  
  
As Legion moved in for the kill, Godzilla rose, and his dorsal fins flashed red. Suddenly, his whole body glowed a bright red. Legion paused. This was something new. The glow subsided, and Godzilla opened his mouth and out spewed a brilliant, bright red, orange, and yellow blast of unbelievable power.  
  
The blast struck Legion hard. The beast was knocked back two miles by the blow. Legion generated more laser whips, and fired. They caused Godzilla to step back, yelping in pain. But Legion noticed something startling: the holes in Godzilla caused by her laser whips and the wound inflicted from her leg were gone, and looked as if they were never there. This was not good!  
  
Godzilla fired another red, firey blast, striking Legion square in the chest. Legion fired more whips; if the previous wounds were gone, she'd be sure to replace them! But Godzilla fired another red ray, destroying the whips before they even reached him.  
  
Godzilla fired again, and again. Legion shrieked as three of her "arms" and his front left leg were blown off in massive fireballs. A ball of flame erupted from Legion's chest as another of Godzilla's blasts hit home. Legion realized that with this new radioactive beam, the saurian beast could not be defeated. The monster from the depths of space wisely decided to retreat.  
  
She spread her wings and began to flap them, but Godzilla fired another powerful blast of red energy, blowing both wings off of Legion's back. The space monster wailed in pain as she crashed back to the ground.  
  
As Godzilla moved in for the kill, three strange tenticles arose from the ground and wrapped around Godzilla's arms and neck. The ground cracked open, and in a burst of flame and smoke, a strangely beautiful plant appeared. The Legion Flower. The plant summoned more and more tendrills to attack Godzilla in order to save its symbiote partner.  
  
But the Legion Flower would not win this battle. Godzilla fired his red blast of power directly into the center of the plant, causing a huge explosion that severly injured the plant. Realizing its mistake, the Legion Flower's tendrills released Godzilla, but the Monster King fired his red ray at them, severing them from the Flower.  
  
Legion spread her auxillary wings, and began to fly into the atmosphere. Godzilla, taking notice of his first opponent, fired a powerful blast of red radioactivity into the night sky. The ray struck Legion in the chest, causing it to explode, and also causing Legion's guts to rain over Fukuoka.  
  
Legion was defeated. She burst into flame, and dropped from the sky. Directly onto the helpless Legion Flower. As Legion crashed onto its floral friend, the pressure effected the Flower's seeds, triggering their nuclear explosion. But before this deadly blast could spread, Godzilla absorbed it. Absorbed it all.  
  
Godzilla seemed unfazed as he absorbed the nuclear power. His fins glowed white for a moment and that was it. Godzilla roared victoriously, and fired a red blast of power into the dying Flower. In a huge explosion of flame and debris, both Legion and the Legion Flower were incinerated.  
  
Turning away from his destroyed opponents, Godzilla roared once again, and walked away to the sea to heal his wounds, leaving mankind to pick up the pieces of their city one again.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
